Nowadays, the fuel pump of such a fuel-supply system is often built into the fuel tank of a motor vehicle. In this case, particularly in curves and when the fuel tank is running almost empty, the fuel in the fuel tank can slosh back and forth, and the fuel pump is unable to suck in fuel for a brief time. As a result, the pressure in the fuel-supply system breaks down, which has a negative effect on the vehicle performance.
To avoid these disadvantages, it has been suggested to mount a "splash container" around the fuel pump on the intake side. The splash container is used as a fuel reservoir and, for example, is actively filled by a sucking jet pump. This design approach requires too much costly constructional outlay.